Kongo Kong
| birth_place = Grand Rapids, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Fort Wayne, Indiana | billed = Parts Unknown | trainer = | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Steve Wilson (August 10, 1979) is an American professional wrestler who works under the ring name Kongo Kong. Professional wrestling career Global Force Wrestling (2015) Kong made his Global Force Wrestling (GFW) debut on June 13, 2015 as part of the GFW Grand Slam Tour losing to ROH star Moose On July 10, 2015, Kong faced Brutus Magnus as part of the GFW Grand Slam Tour in Erie, Pennsylvania making this their first of three matches during the tour which saw him losing on all three occasions. On July 24, 2015, Kong entered into a tournament to crown the inaugural GFW Global Champion, losing to Nick Aldis in the quarterfinals of the tournament. Impact Wrestling (2017–2018) On the April 13, 2017 edition of Impact Wrestling, he debuted attacking Braxton Sutter as Sienna's surprise. The following week on April 20, Kong made his in-ring debut, defeating Chris Silvio. On April 27, he defeated Matt Sigmon In wrestling * Finishing moves **''The Cracker-Jack'' (Spear) **''Helldriver'' (Gorilla press powerslam) **Splash * Signature moves **Cannonball **Chokeslam backbreaker **Lariat **Superbomb * Managers ** Henry Maxwell ** Laurel Van Ness ** Sienna ** Jason Saint ** Jimmy Jacobs ** Truth Martini * Nicknames ** "Da Juggernaut" ** "The Fury" ** "The New Monster" * Entrance themes ** "The Healing Drum" by Ganesha (Independent circuit; December 22, 2010 – present) ** "Monster" by Dale Oliver (GFW / Impact Wrestling) 'Wrestlers trained' *Mark Vandy *Anthony Toatele Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA Quardruple Crown Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Crossfire Wrestling' **Crossfire Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **EWF Midwestern Championship (1 time) **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hurricane *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **Ted Petty Invitational (2015) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Championship (1 time) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Ohio Wrestling' **Mid-Ohio Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Price of Glory Wrestling' **POGW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Idol Heinze *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'223' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1' **ZERO1 USA Northern States Championship (1 time) *'Strong Style Wrestling' **SSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Proving Grounds Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Steve Wilson on Myspace *Steve Wilson on Facebook pt:Kongo Kong Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:1998 debuts Category:AAW Vanguard alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Can-Am Rising alumni Category:Capital Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:DeathGrip Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Funkdafied Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Furious Wrestling Society alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Heroes And Legends Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Championship International Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Renaissance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Real Action Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni